


A Day in the Life of Yue

by Kelette



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelette/pseuds/Kelette
Summary: Yue's perspective on his life with Yukito.





	A Day in the Life of Yue

When it came down to it, there was very little for Yue to do. Cerberus may have contented himself with human trivialities: games and snacks and other such nonsense, but Yue felt no pull to those activities. His master, meanwhile, was absorbed by the concerns of a school age girl, practically forgetting she possessed magical powers that surpassed most others.

Without direction from a master or interests of his own, Yue lacked enough purpose to take his own form, and so, most control was left to his other half, his human disguise called Yukito. 

Yukito had plenty to do: school and work and hanging with friends. Yue could take that away from him at any moment, as he was the dominant self in their shared body, but without purpose himself he didn’t see the point. So, he did what he did since Yukito was first called into existence. He sat back and watched the world through Yukito’s eyes.

“Good morning, Yue,” Yukito would say first thing when he woke up, even before putting his glasses on. (Why Clow Reed wouldn’t give Yue’s counterpart perfect vision, Yue didn’t know. Perhaps Clow had found it amusing). After becoming aware of his other self, Yukito had begun greeting Yue every morning. In fact, Yukito went beyond that, and would talk to Yue whenever he was alone.

Yue couldn’t respond. At times, Yukito seemed to sense Yue’s thoughts, but for the most part Yue couldn’t communicate to his counterpart.

Yukito put his glasses on and began to go through his morning routine, monologuing as he did so. Sometimes he left spaces in between his words, as if hoping that Yue would fill them. Yue never did. Yukito was particularly talkative while cooking, asking Yue what flavors he preferred and explaining his own taste preferences. 

Yue often wished he could tune Yukito out more easily while he was cooking. Cerberus would probably appreciate the conversation more than Yue. Still, Yukito kept them both fed, eating enough for two plus extra to compensate for the magical powers Yue possessed. 

“Touya and I are working at the bakery this afternoon,” Yukito said once he sat down to begin eating. 

Yue already knew that. In fact, he had Yukito’s schedule memorized. It wasn’t like he had much else to do, trapped in Yukito’s head like he was. 

At the start, he hadn’t been fully aware. Yukito’s life drifted before his mind more like a dream than a reality. A dream he condescended on. He watched as Yukito was pulled towards the Kinomoto household, almost immediately. Yue assumed that Yukito was merely drawn to Touya Kinomoto’s power. Yue knew, even if Yukito failed to notice, that Touya had immediately recognized Yukito as a front for a magical being. At first, Touya regarded Yukito with unfriendly caution, but as time went on he and Yukito became inseparable.

Then, Sakura Kinomoto had opened the Book of the Clow, releasing the Clow Cards into the world, and awakening Yukito’s other half.

Yue raged. What was Cerberus doing? But more than that, he was angry at himself. Yukito had spent hours and hours inside the Kinomoto household. Even half-conscious as he was, Yue hadn’t the slightest clue that the Book of the Clow slept in the Kinomoto’s basement. He should have known.

He wondered for ages if his other half had noticed, if that was the true reason Yukito had been drawn to the Kinomoto’s. As time went on, he wondered if it was because he recognized Sakura Kinomoto as his true and future master.

Now, Yue thought he knew the truth of it. Yukito had seen Touya Kinomoto and had fallen in love at first sight. Yukito had already admitted as much allowed to Yue, when no one else was around. 

“I wonder what you think of him,” Yukito had said quietly. “I know the two of you have met in person, but Touya refuses to tell me much about you. I wish… I wish I could meet you myself.”

Unlike Yue, Yukito’s consciousness fell asleep when his counterpart took over. 

So Yue knew Yukito’s schedule, and knew that Yukito felt the need to mention that he would be working with Touya that day because Yukito liked getting an excuse to talk about Touya out loud. 

Yukito’s phone beeped. Cerberus had sent another selfie in front of a pile of cookies. Yue inwardly sighed while Yukito laughed. Watching the developing friendship between Yukito and Cerberus was odd for Yue.

“Kero-chan sure is fond of snacks,” Yukito said. Cerberus’ diminutive name still aggravated Yue. Cerberus was the name Clow had given him, and Yue felt it was too disrespectful to call him anything else. Yukito, apparently didn’t mind at all. 

Yukito sent a quick reply before leaving for work. Yukito worked a lot, but Yue knew it was mostly to spend time with Touya. Clow had left a material inheritance for Yue’s other half, ensuring that, had it been his will, he could abandon the life of a normal human and dedicate himself to serving his new master instead.

His new master…

Yue fluctuated between getting lost in his thoughts and observing Yukito’s life with detailed scrutiny. Sakura Kinomoto was Yue’s master now, but he mostly saw her when Yukito saw her these days, and while it wasn’t rare it was uncommon. What was more, Sakura Kinomoto seemed to prefer Yukito as a friend. 

“Yue,” Yukito spoke quietly. “I don’t have anything planned after work today. It wouldn’t bother me at all if you took over for the rest of the day.” Yukito paused, waiting for the background noise to increase again before continuing. “You could call Sakura and Kero-chan for a little while.”

Once again, Yue had no way to respond. With no other indication he had spoken, Yukito moved through his work day. Yue wondered if Yukito was capable of sensing his melancholy.

Yukito frequently mixed such offers into his one-sided conversation, insisting it wouldn’t bother him if Yue wanted to live a little more, but Yue wasn’t convinced. At least when Yue was dormant, he could watch Yukito’s life. Yukito had nothing when he became the passive personality --and Yue didn’t have a life to live. It was more fulfilling for both of them this way. 

After Yukito parted ways with Toya for the day, his phone beeped again. He pulled it out, and Yue looked through Yukito’s eyes to read the text from Sakura.

Sakura had felt an unusual presence at the school and was planning on returning to the school grounds that night to search for the source.

“You should go,” Yukito said quietly. “I don’t mind.”

Yue didn’t respond. His master would be fine without him. Cerberus stayed at her side.

With a sigh, Yukito put his phone away and changed directions. Instead of going home, he walked towards Sakura’s school. “You’re allowed to have a life too, Yue,” Yukito said reassuringly.

Yue waited until Yukito had found sufficient cover, and then he took over his other half. He emerged from Yukito like a butterfly transforming directly out of a caterpillar. Yue opened his eyes, seeing the world directly. 

His feet floated off the ground and pushed into the sky. He could his master by following her magic. Drifting below the clouds, Yue hated how silent the world seemed without Yukito’s voice.


End file.
